Ballistic armor is well known in the art as is herein detailed and described together with explanation why the prior art could be improved or in some essential features is different from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,819 issued to Cohen reveals ceramic bodies in composite armor where the ceramic bodies end-face curvature is in a specific range of sizes relative to the diameter of the ceramic body.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,117,780 issued to Cohen reveals composite armor plate using a layer of pellets held by elastic material.
French patent No. 2526535 issued to Pequignot reveals ceramic elements embedded into a metallic plate and thermally stressed.
In Israeli Patent application No. 88985 by Benyami, an ad-on reactive armor element is proposed, the proposed armor is a multi layer composite body wherein an intermediate inert body is sandwiched between explosive layers and covered with a cover plate.
Walker et al in their U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,213 propose a reactive armor that comprises a layer of reactive element that provides support to an outer layer and delay its fracture.
Dubot et al. in French patent application No 2632059 proposes an armor for protection against hollow charges that comprises a ceramic or silica based blocks in various configurations surrounded by walls, the walls are externally at least partially covered by a layer of explosives that are triggered at the time of impact.
Tranchet et al have published in the journal de physique IV in their article: “A numerical investigation of high velocity impact onto a ceramic block” that a ceramic block hit by a projectile impacting with a soft sabot attached to the projectile is more immune to penetration than a ceramic block hit by a free projectile. The increased immunity is believed to come from the dynamic pressure exerted by the impacting sabot onto the ceramic block around the projectile impact point.
The above prior art uses different methods to increase the impact absorption factor of armor by subjecting ceramic elements to stress or providing efficient confinements and configurations.